During the past 7 years the UCCRC Flow Cytometry Facility has been under the direction of Dr. Jeffrey Bluestone. He has been responsible for the overall growth and direction of the facility. In 1993, Ms Julie Auger joined the facility as Technical Director. Her extensive experience in flow cytometry elevated the quality and extent of the services resulting in more than a doubling of the use of the Facility since her arrival. The facility now provides advanced technologies to basic and clinical researchers and extensive support to all cancer members. During the past year, there has been a growing need for centralized immunohistochemistry and in situ services for cancer center members. A recent survey showed that more than 25 cancer center members expressed strong interest in developing an immunohistochemistry core. To that end, the Flow Cytometry Facility had begun to provide limited immunohistochemistry services to fill this increasing need. This has been possible due to the common use of many reagents for both flow cytometry and immunohistochemistry and our ability to link these two approaches to answer research questions. More recently, the University of Chicago has been fortunate to have recruited Dr. David Baunoch to the Department of Pathology. Dr. Baunoch is a well established pathologist with a strong background in both immunohistochemistry and in situ analyses. He has agreed to lead the immunohistochemistry /in situ component of the core and establish a first-rate facility for cancer center use. The addition of these technologies to the UCCRC Flow Cytometry Core will provide a state-of- the-art facility for broad-based research in immunophenotyping, DNA/cell cycle analysis, and apoptosis.